Fetish for Blond
by Sexy Aura
Summary: Hinata seems to have a fetish for blond...YURI LEMON! Maybe a little OOC but with a purpose! A new chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first yuri lemon ever, so don't be harsh on me, please!

A/N: This is a YURI FANFIC wich means that it contains GIRL ON GIRL SEXUAL ACTION. So, if you don't like this kind of stuff or if it offends you, please don't read it! You have been warned!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Fetish for Blond**

Hinata was always seen as the innocent shy girl who didn't know much about the real world, who was naïve and kind. But little did people know. Because, Hinata may was sweet and kind, but innocent you couldn't really call her. Her pretty little mind used to wander lately to nasty little thoughts which if she was younger, she wouldn't even imagine to think about. So, Hinata, now at the age of 20, seemed to have developed a new kink. You see, the dark haired woman had always had a liking for blonds. First, there was Naruto, her boyfriend of three years now, with whom she was deeply in love with and who always managed to make her hot and needy. However, there was another blond who seemed to make her blood boil with lust lately. She had several wet dreams about that blond and the said person seemed to haunt her thoughts even when she was with Naruto. Hinata felt the pit of her belly burn with desire and her pussy clench with need every time she watched the blond woman around her. Her body was firm and fit, a result from her constant training as a kunoichi; her legs looked so smooth and her tits...oh, her tits made Hinata wanna crawl to the blonde's knees and drown herself in these enormous and juicy and inviting tits. She wanted to suck on them and bite them and she wanted to see the beautiful woman writhe beneath her in a mindless state.

Hinata became so obsessed with fucking Ino senseless that she started to form a plan in her mind. She knew Ino wasn't inexperienced in that area. Sakura had told her that she and the blonde had done it at least once while on a mission. They had been so deprived of sex and so horny that they ended up having sex in the middle of a forest. The pink haired kunoichi had informed Hinata that Ino was a very responsive and needy lover and that information made the Hyuga heiress want Ino even more. Of course, she herself had never been with another woman before, but she had masturbated several times and she was sure that she could give the blonde vixen quite a good time. Her obsession led her to show up at Ino's shop everyday wearing clothes which covered very little and she had seen the appreciative and hungry looks the blonde gave her. So, one day she appeared at the shop wearing very little as always; a white top with such a deep cleavage that her breasts seemed to be ready to fall out any minute now and a mini skirt which showed her toned legs in all their glory.

"Hello, Ino." Hinata said seductively like when she wanted to have Naruto in her bed.

The blonde woman looked at her agape for a second before gathering her wits and managing to swallow the lump caught in her throat.

"H-hi." She greeted back her eyes glued on the Hyuga's enormous tits.

Hinata saw her reaction and smirked wickedly inwardly. She took a few mincing steps and finally stopped in front of the counter behind which Ino was standing. She crossed her forearms on the wooden surface and placed her bust on them accentuating it even more. Ino swallowed harshly once again waiting for the woman to speak first.

"Do you want to watch a movie tonight?" Hinata asked seductively again, causing the woman in front of her to shudder lightly.

"S-sure..." the blonde answered with her mouth dry.

"Great. It's just that we can't watch it at my place because my whole family will be there and they will be probably bugging us, so-"

"We'll watch it at my place." Ino immediately interrupted her. "How about eight?"

"Great. I'll be there." Hinata retorted satisfied and turned around to exit the shop swivelling her hips as she went. She smiled in contentment as she felt her pussy throb in anticipation.

She arrived outside Ino's house at eight sharp. She hastily knocked on the door as she couldn't wait anymore. Her sex was already asking for Ino's touch and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The door opened slowly revealing a very sexy and ready to be devoured Ino. Hinata's mouth formed a perfect 'o' as she scrutinized the blonde, who was wearing nothing but an oversized T-shirt which reached about two inches above her knees. The blonde's nipples could be clearly seen through the thin fabric making the Hyuga heiress want to rip the shirt off and suck on the perked up buds like a newborn baby sucking hungrily his mother's milk. But she didn't. She smiled at the woman in front of her and said "Hey! I brought the movie."

"Oh great!" Ino answered while stepping back to let Hinata in. "What is it about?"

The pale eyed kunoichi smirked before answering. "It's about two girls falling in love with each other."

Ino nodded her head showing she understood but said nothing more as she guided the dark haired woman to her bedroom. "Here. We'll watch it in my bedroom. It will be more comfortable."

_"Sure it will."_ Hinata thought excited. She lied down on the bed comfortably with her legs open not caring that she didn't wear an underwear. She saw Ino watching the way her short skirt pooled high on her thighs, only hiding her sex from her. The Hyuga immediately started to get wet with all the thoughts about what she was going to do to the blonde vixen.

Ino lied down next to her just when the movie started. Hinata wasn't really paying attention to the movie. All she cared about doing was to stare at Ino's huge breasts and find the right moment to make her move. At a love scene between the two women in the story, Hinata decided that it was now or never. The couple on the screen was making loud noises when she slipped her left hand on Ino's right thigh and started stroking it with an ascending direction toward her inner thigh. Her eyes never left the screen as she acted like nothing happened, but she could hear the blonde's breath hitch and catch in her throat. Hinata moved even more upwards when her slender fingers finally reached the other's pussy and started massaging the clit, at first softly and roughly afterward. Ino was already so wet that the dark haired woman thought she could take her right then without any further ministrations. She turned to look at the blonde and when she did her pussy started to clench painfully just at the sight.

The blonde beauty had her amazing eyes shut tightly and was biting her full lips roughly to muffle her needy moans. Hinata started rubbing her in a harsher manner than before wanting to hear Ino moan in pleasure and call her name loudly until all of Konoha heard her. Finally, her wish came true as Ino unclenched her jaw and let her needy moans fall out of her exquisite lips.

"Aaaah! Aaaah! H-hinataa! Aah, don't stop!" she begged.

"You like that baby?" Hinata asked roughly and panting as she started to rub her own clit.

"Y-yeah!" The blonde shouted needfully.

"You like it when I rub your pussy harsh, like this?" She asked in a demanding way rubbing the blonde's bud maniacally.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Ino yelled panting.

"What do you want me to do to you, baby? Tell me!" the heiress demanded again never ceasing the frenzied movements of her hands.

"I-I want you t-to fuck my b-brains out! Aaah!"

Those words were the last straw for Hinata. She stopped rubbing both of them, earning a disappointed cry from Ino for that, and quickly straddled the blonde's waist, making sure their pussies made absolute contact. She took her shirt off exposing her huge breasts to the blonde who got even more aroused at the sight. Hastily she zipped down her skirt and tossed it with one movement to the other side of the room, revealing her hairless sex dripping with her juices. Ino felt her pussy throb and she quickly dismissed her oversized T-shirt to let her enormous tits fall out freely.

Hinata's eyes got stuck on the blonde's huge breasts anticipating what she would do with them. She licked her lips in a predatory fashion and immediately started moving her sex against Ino's creating a wonderful friction which sent waves of pleasure to both of them. Ino was moaning like a bitch deprived of sex, causing Hinata's pussy to get drenched in her juices which were now meddling with Ino's, making both of them go over the edge.

"Tell me what you want, baby. Tell me now!" the heiress ordered harshly.

"I-I want you t-to ride me hard! Aah! I-I want you t-to fuck my cunt- Aaah! Till it goes numb!"

Hinata obeyed rubbing their sexes roughly, causing them to produce even more fluids and making Ino fist her hands in the sheets to somehow control her body. Hinata bent over Ino in a way that made their large tits rub against each other, too. Both women started to moan like they had never had sex before. Suddenly, Ino felt a finger enter her tight passage and massage her from the inside. Another finger added to the first and after a while a third to the previous two. It was more than she could take. She writhed beneath the dark haired woman in a mindless state as she yelled at the top of her lungs Hinata's name.

Hinata was so aroused by the sight that she felt like she was going to cum at any minute now. But no, it was not time yet. Her own pussy was asking for relief and she couldn't but have her way.

"Do the same for me, bitch." she demanded grabbing Ino's left hand and forcing three fingers inside her own cunt. She started to bounce up and down the blonde's hand moaning like crazy. Her enormous tits were following the movement of her body in a such erotic way that Ino felt it was time for her first orgasm.

"H-Hinataaa! I t-think I'm g-going to cum! Aaaah!"

"Not yet, baby. Wait f-for me!" Hinata demanded, her own orgasm building up inside her. When she felt her orgasm approaching she repositioned her pussy onto Ino's and asked between pants "Cum for me baby! C-Aaaah!" Her words faded from her lips as their first orgasm hit them at the same time. Pleasure blinded them both as they went limp from exhaustion. The heiress fell onto Ino and stayed there until the pleasurable waves washed away.

When she opened her eyes she found out that her face was nuzzled between the blonde's breasts. She felt arousal build up again and she couldn't help but take one of the rosy buds in her mouth. She sucked on it desperately and started giving it little bites as she occupied her other hand with Ino's right breast, massaging and pinching it, the action earning her some new moans from the blonde.

"Aaah, Hinata! This feels so good! Aaah! Don't stop!"

_"I wasn't intending to."_ Hinata thought wickedly. She treated the blonde's tits as well as she could biting and sucking on them, pinching them and kneading them together to see how large they were. Not stopping her movements, she positioned her own breasts in front of Ino's face asking her needfully "Pleasure me, bitch." The blonde did as instructed, grabbing Hinata's tits in her hands massaging and sucking on them like her life depended on it. Hinata's pussy started to throb again and release her fluids as the blonde worked on her breasts. Both women writhed against each other by the way pleasure swept them away. Between her moans the dark haired woman formed an idea in her mind. She pushed her upper body up fully straddling Ino's waist and demanded darkly "Fuck my cunt with your tits."

Ino could only watch in astonishment as the sexy heiress stretched her legs as far as they could get and positioned her throbbing pussy on her large breasts. Hinata took hold of both of Ino's breasts and started grinding her slit on her tits drenching them in her musky juices. "Do it." Hinata ordered between her breathy moans as she let go of the blonde's tits and grabbed the iron head of the bed roughly. Ino took her right breast in her hand and rubbed it against Hinata's passage before forcing it inside the woman's tight and hot cavern. The Hyuga moaned in pure pleasure as she felt the slender skin rip off her slit.

"Damn it, Hinata! Your cunt is so tight!" Ino cursed clenching her teeth as her own pussy ached in need. Her fluids were flowing out soaking the sheets and Hinata's were now running down her breasts causing Ino to go over the edge once again.

"Ino! I-I'm cumming!"

"Hinata! I-I'm cumming!" Both women shouted as their orgasms hit them simultaneously for the second time. Hinata straddled the blonde's waist once again and started to lick off her juices from Ino's breasts. When she was satisfied, she changed her position, placing each one of her knees on either side of Ino's face and her drenched pussy above the blonde's mouth. With this position, her own mouth was placed above Ino's cunt. She dipped down and licked her lover's pussy first and after a second Ino followed. Their muscles were working intensely stroking each other and drinking from each other like thirsty animals. Moans escaped their throats inside their cunts and whatever fluid they licked off, it came back out replacing the one licked in a frenzied speed. Another wave of pleasure hit Hinata as two fingers stroked her ass's passage, dipping in it after a second and going back out in another one. Ino kept a steady pace in finger fucking the heiress's ass, hitting her sweet spot every time. Hinata's juices flowed out plentifully as she felt both her pussy and ass being filled. She moaned inside the blonde's cunt causing her to moan, too. Quickly, she surprised the blonde by inserting two fingers inside her slit while mouth fucking her.

Ino moaned like a crazy bitch and started spanking the dark haired woman on the arse, making Hinata wetter and wetter by the second. "You like that, bitch! You like it when I fuck you with my tongue and fingers!"

"Yes! I-I like it! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs as she came hard on Hinata's face, causing the heiress to do the same. Blinded by the enormous amount of pleasure they collapsed on each other exhausted, panting heavily. When they were able to move again, they licked off their cum form each other and snuggled closer enjoying the heat radiating from their bodies. Their legs intertwined and Ino placed one hand on Hinata's right hip squeezing it lightly as the heiress took one of the blonde's sweet nipples in her mouth and nipped on it like a baby.

Just a minute before sleep took over them Hinata whispered "We should invite Sakura next time." Ino chuckled and whispered back "I agree."

* * *

So, what do you think? Click the review button and let me know! ;) Ja ne!

A/N: I decided to write oneshots with Hinata and her 'fetish for blond' and post them as chapters under the existing title. So the next one is a threesome with Hinata, Ino and Sakura. More will be coming soon! Stay tuned! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so here's a new chapter! This is a threesome with Hinata, Ino and Sakura. I want to warn you again: this is a YURI LEMON! If you DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Now on with the goodies! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Same old same! I don't own Naruto! Blah, whatever! xD

* * *

**Fetish for Blond 2**

Sakura was not a curious woman. She didn't like to gossip or meddle in other people's affairs, but since Hinata has asked her about Ino's love life, she couldn't help but wonder if something had happened between the two of them. She had seen the heiress's lust on her face but Hinata hadn't told her if she had made a move on the blonde. Now, every time she saw the two women together she would observe every move they made or every glance they shared. After many occasions of detailed observation she came down to the conclusion that Hinata and Ino had sex, even though they hid it very well. She remembered that time when the busty blonde and her had sex in the forest. Of course, it was a one time thing, but she couldn't forget how good it had felt.

One afternoon, she was walking past the Yamanaka flower shop when she saw Hinata and Ino exiting it quickly, the dark haired woman first and the blonde following right behind her. Curiosity, a usually unknown feeling to Sakura, rose inside the medic's chest and forgetting all the errands she had to run that day, she decided to follow her two friends. Making sure the two women didn't see her, she followed them all the way down to Ino's apartment. She watched them step inside and close the door behind them. She started to wonder what on earth they were doing in there and while she didn't enjoy the idea of stalking, curiosity kicked in so fiercely that all her inhibitions vanished into thin air. She headed towards the door of Ino's apartment and realized in surprise that it was not shut. 'Foolish women' she thought as she pushed the door open quietly.

She crossed the hallway and turned on the right where Ino's bedroom was. She heard the bed screeching from the weight on it and after a few seconds some light moans filled the air. The pink haired medic felt her cheeks blush from embarrassment, but deep inside she knew that she definitely wanted to be a part of what was going on in that room. Her mind had gone numb when she stepped inside the room to see Ino naked on top of Hinata, who was also naked, kissing each other with lust. She felt her core wetting just at the sight and a slight moan escaped her lips when the blonde started to massage Hinata's breasts while biting her neck.

Both women stopped what they were doing and simultaneously turned their heads towards the door where Sakura was standing. They both seemed shocked but none of them moved form their position. Finally, the blonde spoke.

"S-Sakura! What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"The door was open." the medic answered, her eyes glued on the two women's naked bodies.

Hinata had blushed a crimson red but she managed to utter the following words.

"W-What do you want, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's throat was dry and her pussy was throbbing painfully when she said: "I wanna join."

Her friends looked at her incredulously. Then they turned to face each other, sharing a weird look, before the blonde said huskily: "Ok."

Ino got off the bed and walked towards Sakura while telling her: "Take off your clothes." She then grabbed the medic's right hand and dragged her to the bed. Sakura took off her shirt while sitting on the edge of the bed when Ino busied herself with unzipping the pink haired woman's pants and taking them off. When Sakura's shirt was off, Hinata unclasped her bra and threw it aside while Ino slid off the medic's thong. Hinata wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist and pushed her in the middle of the double-sized bed. Ino crawled on the soft mattress staring at the two women in front of her hungrily.

Slowly and shyly, Hinata's hands traveled up Sakura's chest and captured her soft mounds, giving them a little squeeze, as she pressed her huge tits on Sakura's back. A soft moan escaped the medic's throat at the heiress's action. Ino felt her pussy throb impatiently as she whispered "We're gonna make you feel good, baby." She then straddled her new lover's waist, her pussy a few inches away form the pink haired's. She attacked her neck, licking it and nipping on it while her right hand came to cup Sakura's sex and her left massaged her own tits. A few minutes after, all the three of them started to moan needfully.

Hinata ground her core on Sakura's ass, loving the friction created, while her hands molded the latter's mounds, causing her to moan, too. The blonde woman shoved two fingers inside Sakura's slit, rubbing her mercilessly, so much that the medic let her trembling body fall on Hinata, moaning without cease in ecstasy. The sight was too much for Ino. She felt that it was time for her first orgasm, but she wanted to be pleased, too. Her left hand abandoned her tits and came to grasp Sakura's right hand and force it inside her. The pink haired realized what Ino wanted and quickly decided to satisfy her; she forced three fingers inside the blonde's cunt, making her scream in pure pleasure as she felt her pussy stretch exquisitely. Ino leaned in and claimed Sakura's lips in a wild kiss and then pressed her chest against the pink haired's to do the same with Hinata, who was left breathless. The three women moaned again and again until Sakura came hard with a screeching scream. Hinata and Ino soon followed.

They collapsed on the bed, panting heavily with their eyes closed. Sakura opened her eyes slowly and muttered in contentment "This was good, indeed." "Yeah." Hinata and Ino gave their ragged answers. But Ino was not done yet. She wanted more. As she laid on the left side of Hinata, her right hand started to stroke the heiress's inner thigh. Hinata sighed in bliss when her blonde lover pushed one finger on her rosy button. She did it again and again until the dark haired woman panted lustfully. Hinata's hands grabbed her own tits, pinching the pink buds, intensifying the pleasure that ran through her body. Ino started to get aroused again and so did Sakura, who watched the whole scene with lust-clouded eyes.

Ino straddled Hinata's left thigh and ground her wet pussy against it while she thrust one finger inside her lover. The heiress's pants became moans at the action. Sakura followed the blonde's example and straddled Hinata's right thigh, but instead of grinding her core on it, she pushed two fingers inside herself while she shoved, with her other hand, one finger inside Hinata, next to Ino's finger. Their fingers moved at the same time, creating a wonderful friction for the dark haired woman who writhed beneath them. Soon enough, they added another finger inside Hinata's cunt, four fingers now ripping her opening apart. The three lovers continued to move against each other, pleasure swiping them away. "Oooh, I'm cumming!" Hinata screamed, the frenzied movements of her hands on her breasts never ceasing. Sakura shoved a third finger inside her own passage causing her to feel the need for release sooner. Cum exploded on the blonde's and pinkette's fingers as the heiress orgasmed for the second time. The feeling of her contracting muscles on their fingers caused the two women on her to cum, too.

This time, Ino and Sakura fell on top of Hinata as the waves of pleasure washed away. The blonde brought her two fingers coated with Hinata's cum in front of her mouth and licked them off sexily. Sakura, on the other hand, rubbed her cum-coated fingers on the heiress's right nipple and then licked it off, swirling the bud around with her tongue.

Ino rolled off Hinata and laid on her left side again satisfied, but she suddenly squeaked when she felt a tongue stroking her wet slit. She propped her head up and watched in daze as Hinata spread her legs open with her hands and buried her head between the blonde's thighs. Her tongue licked the cum off her outer lips and then proceeded to tease her clit. A few seconds later, the dark haired woman's muscle delved inside and out the blonde's tight hole making her go over the edge once again. "Oh, yeah, baby! Fuck me just like that!" she moaned needfully. Sakura decided that she wanted to feel the same pleasure Ino did, so she knelt on the bed and then spread her legs wide open above the blonde's mouth. "Mouth-fuck me, bitch!" she ordered huskily, pressing her cunt on Ino's mouth. The blonde obeyed and her tongue quickly came to drink off the pinkette's juices.

Sakura moaned lustfully at the action and her hands immediately came to massage Ino's enormous tits, causing the blonde to moan inside her pussy. Ino panted heavily in ecstasy and writhed beneath her lovers. Wanting to have something to hold onto, she lifted her trembling hands and placed them on Sakura's butt cheeks, squeezing them harshly. The medic moaned louder as pleasurable waves continuously hit her body. Hinata tilted her head a little bit to watch at the scene in front of her and what she saw made her pussy clench harder.

"Oh, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Sakura yelled on the top of her lungs and after a few moments, she came hard on Ino's face, who didn't cease to lick the pinkette's dripping entrance. After a while, she came, too on Hinata's face, who was the last to orgasm. Sakura fell exhausted on the mattress next to Ino and Hinata also lied down next to the blonde, who was now between the pink haired and the dark haired women. Exhaustion took the best of them, a natural aftermath of their fierce interaction.

Just before they drifted off to sleep, Sakura muttered sleepily "Goodnight, bitches! And thank you..." The answer was immediate "Anytime..."

* * *

So, what do you think? Review and let me know! ;) Next chapter will be a HinataxTsunade as Rinne-Kami suggested. If you have any other suggestions let me know! Ja ne! :)


End file.
